Not So Little Moments In Time
by CSM
Summary: Significant moments in the Halliwells' lives after Forever Charmed. Phoebe and Coop’s wedding has finally arrived, but three days before it takes place, the Elders send a little surprise for Phoebe.


**Title:** Not So Little Moments In Time Title  
**Author:** CSM  
**Summary:** _A significant moments in the Halliwell's lives after Forever Charmed. Phoebe and Coop's wedding has finally arrived, but three days before it takes place, the Elders send a little surprise for Phoebe._

**Chapter Summary**: _Phoebe's wedding has finally arrived, but two days before the big day she and her sisters are in for a big surprise, when the Elders send the most unexpected yet most welcomed gift for Phoebe as well was her sisters_

**AN**_**:**__ So I always wanted to do write a post- Forever Charmed fic, but never like a continuance of the series, but more little stand alones focusing on specific moments in the girls lives, and that's how this story came about. This chapter being the first of many, each chapter will take place within a month of each other, and the main focus would be on one particular sister. If you have any questions about my layout of this story or anything, just send me a msg. I hope you enjoy this._

* * *

**_Not So Little Moments In Time_**

**Ever Ever After  
Part One**

**December 2006**

Phoebe Halliwell twirled in the middle of her living room her long off white dress flowing at her feet. She looked at her reflection in the mirror hanging on the opposite wall, unable to fight the permanent grin that was etched across her face. Wiggling her toes in the soft carpet she giggled softly and then ran her hands along the soft fabric of the dress, and sighed contently. Phoebe spun around again gleefully, but almost lost her footing when she heard a familiar voice, a voice she hadn't heard in over five years, but would never forget.

"Shouldn't it be bad luck for the bride to wear that any other day than her wedding day?" Prue Halliwell quipped amused, from behind her baby sister.

Phoebe breath caught in her throat her hands releasing her dress but other than that ceased all other movements. Her back still towards her sister, unable to bring herself to turn around and realize she was in fact dreaming.

"Its okay Pheebs. I'm not going to disappear." Prue said softly, but then added as an after thought, "Well not yet anyway."

Immediately Phoebe spun around and gasped at the sight of her oldest sister…her corporal sister dressed in low-rise blue jeans with a yellow tank top, her long dark brown hair flowing behind her. Phoebe took a step foward her hands immediately stretching out to touch her sister's arm, "Prue?"

Prue grinned unable to keep her tears from falling she opened her arms, so much like their mother did when she came for Piper's wedding six years ago, "Hey Pheebs."

"Prue! Oh my God!" Phoebe squealed making the last few steps to engulf her oldest sister in a bone-crushing hug, she too had tears running down her face.

Prue returned the hug just as exuberantly, as Phoebe continued to mutter, "I missed you so much."

"I missed you to Pheebs, but you're going to ruin your dress." Prue said softly.

Phoebe giggled pulling away from her sister and sniffled as she moved to the couch where her sweats were, "You're right. I'm guessing the Elders sent you down for my wedding? They overshot it by a few days…but who cares…I can't…"

"Phoebe breathe." Prue said amused going to sit on one of the chairs as she watched Phoebe try to talk and change at the same time, "I'm here for three days."

"Seriously?!" Phoebe squealed turning around to face her sister completely abandoning her task of pulling up her pants as well as dropping her tube top on the floor.

Prue laughed, "Phoebe stop talking and put on some clothes. We do still have sisters to get. And if I am right you guys were planning a girls night for your bachalorette party?"

Phoebe nodded vigorously as she tied the strings on her pants, "Yea, Coop's having a boys night with Henry, Leo and the boys. Henry mentioned something about men are going to be men thing. You have to meet Coop he's…."

"Phoebe." Prue said exasperated pointing to Phoebe's abandon tube top, Phoebe grinned sheepishly picking up the garment, as Prue continued, "Before I meet this Coop guy I have to meet a sister first."

Phoebe froze yet again this time her top was over her head, "Paige! She's been wanting to meet you for ages! And Piper…oh Piper's going to freak…she…"

"Phoebe!" Prue said laughing and picking up her sisters abandon sweater knowing that it would be forgotten in her sister's excitement, "I want to see both of them too…but we can't do that if you don't…"

"Shut up and put on some clothes I know." Phoebe said squealing taking the sweater from Prue but instead of putting it on she hugged her sister yet again.

"Pheebs. Car keys." Prue said amused returning the hug.

Phoebe shook her head, "Oh no that would take too long I have a faster way."

Prue looked at her younger sister curiously as she quickly ran off into her room and a few seconds later came back with two potion vials in her hand, "Piper's going to be so excited."

"What are those?" Prue asked curiously as Phoebe grabbed her handbag and wrapped her arm around her oldest sister's waist.

"Teleport potion." Phoebe explained dropping one of the bottles on the floor and the two sisters disappeared in a puff of smoke.

The two sisters appeared in Piper's bedroom, only to find their sister facing the bed with her hands on her hips, her long brown hair tied in one as she spoke to her son. An almost two year old Chris stood on his mothers bed dressed in only his little navy blue robe, his brown hair sticking up in all directions as he giggled madly at his mother's facial expression, he stood at the furthest point away from his mother.

"Christopher." Piper said in a warning tone.

Chris though on noticing his aunt behind his mother squealed, "Bee! Bee!"

Phoebe grinned glancing at Prue, who was also smiling at the little boy and then at his mother who was yet to turn around, as Phoebe spoke, "Hey Chris are you giving your Mommy trouble?"

Piper huffed finally turning around, as she spoke, "He's not even two…" She trailed off as she noticed who was standing with Phoebe.

Phoebe grinned excitedly jumping up and opening her arms widely, "Best wedding gift ever!"

Piper seemed to be speechless and oblivious to Phoebe's excitement, Chris though plopped onto the bed and watched his aunt laughing loudly at her and clapping thinking she was playing a game. Piper finally spoke, still standing in her spot, "Prue…"

Prue gave her sister her a teary smile and walked up to her engulfing her in a hug. Piper immediately wrapped her arms around her older sister squeezing her tightly as she began to sob in her shoulder.

Prue rubbed her sister back not even trying to stop the tears from falling, she ran her fingers through Piper's hair and spoke softly, "I know…"

"I…you…" Piper hiccupped unable to express her feelings at that moment, and just continued to cling onto her sister.

Phoebe watched the scene with tears in her eyes. She glanced at her nephew, who was looking at his mother curiously; Chris walked over to his mother and pulled at the edge of Piper's blouse, "Momma?"

Piper sniffled pulling away from her sister to look at her son, her eyes were now puffy and red, as she wiped it and Chris spoke again, "Momma? I sorry?"

Piper smiled, grabbing him up in her arms, "Oh baby its not you."

Chris grinned and gave her a sloppy kiss on the cheek, making Piper laugh through her tears, "Thank you peanut."

She shifted him to her left and then looked at her oldest sister, "How?"

Prue smiled, but turned to look at her nephew who was also watching her very closely, "I'll explain it when we get Paige. But first who's this little man." She tickled Chris' bare feet and earned a giggle from him.

Piper grinned broadly passing her hand over Chris's damp locks, "This is Chris. Chris this is your Auntie Prue."

Prue held out her hands to the toddler and grinned when he leaped forward into her arms, "Hi! Oh Piper he's beautiful."

Piper smiled at her son who was giggling in his aunt's arms, "I know."

"This is so exciting!" Phoebe squealed clapping her hands, only encouraging Chris to do the same.

"She's been like that since I came." Prue said to Piper.

Piper scoffed, "Are you kidding? she's been like this for the past week and a half, you being here just magnified it…didn't think it was possible."

Prue snickered as Phoebe huffed, but also draped her arms across each of her sisters, "You guys love me anyway."

"Why again?" Prue asked Piper teasingly earning a shove from Phoebe and a giggle from Piper, "Okay so before I meet anymore family members, there is a specific baby sister I have yet to meet."

"Okay, but I'll warn you she's five months pregnant so…" Phoebe started in a teasing tone but only to be cut off by said baby sister who was suddenly heard a few feet away.

"Hey, Wyatt's in the bathroom so I'm borrowing yours… I swear Henry's spawns are going to kill my bladder."

Paige walked into the room her gaze fixed on Piper's bathroom door, other than the raise of her hand there was no other indication that she was even aware of who was in the room. As the door slammed Prue looked at her other two sisters for an explanation.

Phoebe grinned, "Never come between Paige and a bathroom…the pregnancy has made her a little…"

"Crazy." Piper supplied rolling her eyes.

"Like you weren't a pain in the…" Phoebe started but was immediately cut off by Piper.

"Tut tut! Little ears."

"Guys." Prue called out in exasperation, but smiling all the while at the ease of banter despite the unfamiliarity of the situation.

Both of her sisters grinned at her sheepishly as Phoebe spoke, "Don't worry she'll be a totally different person when she comes out."

Piper nodded reassuringly at her oldest sister as she took Chris to dress him. Prue glanced back at the bathroom door about to comment when the door opened and Paige walked out with her hand on her protruding stomach, she looked up at her sisters, expecting to see only two but on noticing her oldest sister she froze, "Uh did a spell backfire?"

Phoebe grinned going towards her younger sister and pulled her towards their sisters, "My wedding gift!"

"I didn't know people could be gifts." Paige quipped as she rubbed her stomach subconsciously, as well as avoided making eye contact with her oldest sister.

Prue smiled at her reassuringly, "Hi."

Paige returned the smile and held out her hand, "Hi…"

Prue looked at her sister's out stretched hand and laughed, "Paige don't you know? We hug in this family."

With that said Prue grasped her youngest sister's hand and pulled her into a hug. Paige tensed up at first but then immediately relaxed and wrapped her arms around Prue, "Its nice to finally meet you."

"You too." Prue whispered and before she released her sister, she spoke softly so that only Paige could hear, "Thank you for taking care of them."

Paige pulled back and nodded at her sister. She then sniffled slightly and to Prue's surprised growled in annoyance, "Sorry, these damn hormones have me like a sprinkler."

Piper laughed as fastened the last button on Chris's pajamas, she the grabbed him by the waist and spun him in a circle before she faced her sister grinning broadly, "You cant blame the pregnancy all the time."

"Why not? You did?" Paige countered as she stuck her tongue out at her sister.

Piper narrowed her eyes at her baby sister, "Hey missy I'll have you know…"

Phoebe rolled her eyes as she plopped herself onto Piper's bed pulling Prue along with her. Prue was looking on at Piper and Paige in amusement. Phoebe laid her head on Prue's shoulder also looking at her two sisters in mild exasperation, "They've been arguing about who had the worst pregnancies since Paige found out she was having twins last month."

Prue smiled resting her head onto Phoebe's own, "Its nice a change. Where we aren't the ones going at it."

"Who'd have thought?" Phoebe teased, she then chuckled at Piper's comment.

"Since when has Piper been so…" Prue trailed off.

"Brazen?"

Prue laughed, "Yea."

"Are you really here only for three days?" Phoebe asked her softly, tuning out her other two sisters

"Yeah. It was only suppose to be for the day itself, but…" Prue trailed off when she realized her other two sisters were still having their battle of the whims.

She then clapped her hands, causing Chris who had been sitting in his mother's arms quietly watching his mother and aunt's playful banter, to clap as well. Prue chuckled smiling at him then looking at her sisters, "Are you guys done?"

"Sorry." They both said sheepishly, grinning slightly.

Piper smiled at the familiarity of the sight before her, two of her sisters sat on her bed leaning on each other. She quickly made her way over to the bed also plopping onto the bed and leaned onto Prue's other shoulder, allowing Chris to crawl across his aunts. Paige looked at her three older sisters and smiled, hoping to have that sight forever in her mind, she then placed her hands on her hips and mocked glared at them, "Why is it the pregnant one…the one carrying twins might I add…is left…"

"Paige shut up." Phoebe said amused, yanking her sister's arm so that Paige fell onto her lap.

All four sisters laughed wholeheartedly, as Chris clapped energetically at all the excitement in the room, he plopped himself next to Paige, almost on top of her as well as Prue, "Whoa lil man watch the tummy."

"Oh sweetie be careful around Auntie Paige." Piper said

She leaned over Prue to pull her son, but the toddler wanted to be in the middle of all his aunts and simply grabbed onto Prue's tank top. Piper rolled her eyes leaving him where he was, before any of the sisters could comment the sound of little feet pattered into the room. Wyatt, Piper's eldest son stood by the door looking at his mother and aunts in curiosity, especially Prue. Wyatt had on his yellow Spongebob pants and was bare chested. His pajama pants was inside out though.

"Mommy!" He called out making his way towards his mother.

"Hey sweetie." Piper said grinning at him, she looked at his outfit and chuckled, "Did you dress yourself today?"

Wyatt nodded vigorously, "I can't find my t-shirt." He looked at his other two aunts, and then tilted his head towards Prue, "I know you."

Prue smiled beckoning him closer, but frowned when he kept his distance, "How do you know me?"

"From d pictures!" Wyatt answered, "Wit Mommy and Auntie Phoebe."

Piper smiled pulling Wyatt onto her lap, "That's your Auntie Prue."

"Hi." Wyatt said to his aunt then looked at Chris who was currently chewing on his sleeve, "Chris is eating his clothes again!"

Piper laughed, "I think my son is trying to tell me he's hungry."

"Feed the boy why don't you Piper." Paige teased, she looked across at Prue, "Phoebe said something about three days?"

Prue nodded as she spiked Chris' hair, "Yea. It was originally supposed to be for the day itself, but Grams pulled some strings…"

"How does one pull strings with the elders?" Paige asked in amazement, "I've been trying to figure out how to bring up maternity leave for the longest time."

"Only Grams." The three eldest sisters said simultaneously.

"I don't know why I am even surprised." Paige said with a roll of her eyes.

"Then again, only whitelighters in this family seem to copulate." Phoebe pointed out looking at both Piper and Paige pointedly.

Prue giggled at Piper and Paige's affronted facial expressions, but Paige sighed and rubbed her stomach, "And I would be the first female whitelighter to be pregnant."

"First half and half too." Phoebe pointed out.

Paige scowled, "You make me sound like a half breed."

"And my sons." Piper said as she kissed the top of Wyatt's blond locks.

Prue rolled her eyes, but continued explaining why she got to stay for three days instead of one, "As I was saying…when they said that I could come for Phoebe's wedding. Grams pointed out that her youngest granddaughter had not received anything for her own wedding…"

"Unfair." Paige chimed in, looking sheepishly at her oldest sister when she received a look for interrupting again.

Prue shook her head but smiled, "Long story short, I'm here for three days."

"Yay!" Phoebe squealed clapping her hands, and as before Chris clapped as well, climbing over Prue to get to his exuberant aunt, she grinned at him smothering him with kisses, "I always knew I'd be your favourite aunt."

"Hey!" Both Paige and Prue exclaimed simultaneously, while Piper just shook her head in amusement.

"Give me an hour with the kid and we'll see who's the favourite aunt." Prue said to her sister as she tickled her younger nephew, earning a loud giggle.

Paige shook her head and beckoned Wyatt next her, "While the two of you fight over Chris, Wyatt would just get to spend time with his _favourite_ aunt. Right kiddo?"

Wyatt laughed as his aunt tickled him as well, "Auntie Paige you're silly."

Piper laughed standing up and taking Chris into her arms, "My sons are too smart for you crazy people."

Prue following her sister's lead, standing up she stretched out her hands to her younger sisters pulling them into a standing position as well, "I don't know about you guys, but I could certainly do with one of Piper's home cooked meals."

"Do ghost eat?" Paige asked curiously as the four sisters and two children made their way down the stairs.

Phoebe rolled her eyes, draping an arm across Prue's shoulders, "Don't mind Paige, tact was never her strong point."

"Like it was ever yours," Prue quipped, she looked back at her youngest sister sending her a wink.

Paige giggled, listening to her sisters banter, she looked across at Piper who held onto Chris' hand as the toddler slowly walked down the stairs, trying to pull his hand out of his mothers grasp, obviously wanting to do it like his big brother, who had already ran down the stairs. Piper though held a firm grasp on his hand and was obviously listening to her sisters' banter as well, for she was grinning wistfully at the exchange.

"Best gift ever?" Paige spoke softly to her older sister.

Piper looked across at her and smiled, "You have no idea."

"I'm thinking that wasn't a wedding gift to begin with." Paige said amused as she grabbed Chris' other hand letting the toddler swing from her hand as well as his mother's before he hit the last step.

"Piper!" Leo called out from the living room, he walked into the foyer with Wyatt in his arms, "Have you seen Wyatt's…. Prue."

"Hey Leo!" Prue said smiling brightly going to hug her brother-in-law, "Its nice to see you."

"You too…" Leo trailed off releasing the shorter woman, and then looking across at his wife for and explanation.

Piper smiled and said one word, "Phoebe."

Phoebe grinned at Leo, "Best wedding gift ever!"

At her words, Chris clapped, Paige laughed wholeheartedly at that, "Pheebs I think you brain washed him."

"I think so too." Phoebe said amused, watching as her nephew ran off into the living room to play with some of his toys.

"The wedding isn't for another two days." Leo said confused, shifting Wyatt onto his other side.

"She's here for three days." Piper explained, "Were you looking for something?"

"Uh?" Leo asked confused obviously forgetting the reason he was looking for his wife, with the arrival of the oldest Halliwell sister

"My Sponge Bob t-shirt Daddy." Wyatt reminded him, he looked down at his mother, "Do you know where it is Mommy?"

"Did you check your room?"

Wyatt nodded his head and held up three fingers, "I checked two times! Can't find it."

Piper grinned lowering one of his fingers, "That's two, you know that."

Wyatt looked at her sheepishly, and wiggled his way out of his father's arms running off to play with his brother, not bothering with knowing where the remaining part of his pajamas was, "No running around! You just took a bath."

Piper sighed, and looked at her husband, "If he gets dirty you're bathing him."

Leo nodded, and looked over at Prue, "Have you met Henry and Coop yet?"

"Nope all my brothers-in-law seem to be MIA." Prue said amused, she looked across at her sisters, "So ladies when I meeting the other halves?"

"Well Henry is supposed to be here, I did come with him after all." Paige said confused, looking into the conservatory and not seeing her husband.

"Did I hear my name?" A male voice was heard coming from the kitchen, and sure enough a few seconds later, Paige's husband walked into the dinning room.

"How's my beautiful wifey going?" He asked Paige grinning at her now red cheeks.

"Wifey?" Both Phoebe and Piper said in amusement, the looked across at their youngest sister teasingly.

"Is that the new endearment of the week?" Piper asked her beat red sister.

Paige narrowed her eyes at her husband but then pulled him towards Prue, "Henry I'd like you to meet Prue my oldest sister."

Henry's eyes widened, "The dead one?"

Prue laughed, "I can see that the lack of tact in this family, has nothing to do with blood."

Henry looked at her sheepishly, shaking her hand in greeting, "Sorry, I'm still getting use to the witch thing, and I know ghost normally glow and are transparent."

Prue smiled, "Oh I am, but just for the next three days I'm solid."

"How though?" Henry asked curiously.

"Magic." All four Halliwell sisters chimed with a hint of mystery in their tones.

"So Pheebs when am I going to meet this Coop guy?" Prue asked her sister.

"Hey, hey no before hand judging, besides Coop's a cupid I can't get any better than that." Phoebe said pointing a finger at her oldest sister.

"An angel." Piper countered grinning at her husband.

"Ex- angels don't count." Paige said amused, "Besides we're talking about Phoebe here."

"Hey! You didn't even meet half of my ex's." Phoebe said to her little sister.

Paige laughed, "I met the worse of them, that probably makes up for it."

Phoebe sighed, "Sad thing is she's right."

"So I'm guessing the Cole thing wasn't a happy ending after all?" Prue asked curiously.

Phoebe groaned rubbing her temples, "Let's not even go there."

Prue laughed, "I hate to say I told you so..."

Piper scoffed, "Oh please Prue like you would ever turn down the opportunity to prove you were right."

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that comment and when we head back to Phoebe's place I would like a recap of the last five years." Prue spoke to her sisters.

"Oh we're going to be up all night then." Phoebe said with a laugh, "Good thing the wedding is two days away anyway."

"Ooh since we seem to be giving out request for the night, I want to hear some more stories of when you guys were younger." Paige chimed in, she stood at the dinning room table, leaning against Henry.

"Anything else ladies?" Piper asked sarcastically

"Well now that you mentioned it…." Paige rubbed her stomach.

Piper groaned at the familiar gesture all too aware of where the conversation was going, "I'm not your personal chef missy."

Paige groaned dramatically as she moved towards her sister and wrapped her arms around Piper's shoulders as well as resting her chin there, "But what's the point, when I have the best chef in the whole wide world for a big sister…"

Prue laughed, "Oh she pulled that card, I can only guess who she learned that from." She looked across at Phoebe pointedly.

Phoebe grinned sheepishly, matching Paige as well, Piper though shook her head in amusement, "You see what I have to deal with? And then she'll put on the puppy dog face and pull the nieces card,"

"Oh! Like you haven't pull the nephew card on us a million of times!" Phoebe and Paige both protested

"Yes but that's cause my boys are out of the womb, hers are still in there." Piper pointed out, but despite her words she was smiling at her younger sisters.

"Mommy!!." Chris' screams were heard in the next room, all the adults looked alarmed when Wyatt ran in breathlessly, he looked at his mother.

"I didn't do nothing."

"Anything." Leo corrected automatically, but rolled his eyes knowing that it may not be the truth, and sure enough, a red-faced Chris came toddling in rubbing his forehead.

He ran towards his mother, his eyes still watering as he groaned in pain, Piper immediately picked him up and softly kissed his forehead, the little boy's sobs immediately subsiding, "What's wrong peanut?"

"Wy…Owie." Chris hiccupped, looking over at his now guilty older brother.

"Wyatt." Piper said sternly, "What did you do to your brother?"

Wyatt shifted on his feet, and glanced at his father who shook his head, "He took Wuevy!"

Piper sighed, as Prue spoke, "What's a Wuevy?"

"Teddy bear." Phoebe answered.

"Wyatt, you have to share, tell your brother sorry." Piper said firmly.

Wyatt sighed and walked up to his mother, she beckoned her closer, and once Chris was in eye level, with him, "Sorry Chrissie." As he said that he leaned forward and kissed his brother on the cheek.

"Aww, that is the cutest thing ever." Phoebe gushed watching as the two little boys ran off to play.

Piper grinned, "I'm thinking of walking around with my camera all the time again."

"And just now we're going to have two little girls toddling around." Phoebe gushed excitedly, "I can't wait to have my own."

Phoebe opened her mouth about to continue again when the familiar pink shimmer caught her eyes, she smiled as her fiancé appeared in the room, on seeing her he opened his arms, "My heart is nothing…"

"Oh shush!" Piper interrupted him rolling her eyes as her baby sister greeted her soon-to-be husband.

"Ever the Hallmark card." Paige said rolling her eyes.

Phoebe giggled as she pulled Coop towards Prue who was looking at Coop suspiciously, "Coop this is my big sister Prue."

Prue held out her hand as Coop spoke, "Ah I see the Halliwell beauty _is_ as normal as breathing."

Prue looked across at her sister, "He is a charmer."

"That's what you get for getting hitched with a cupid." Paige quipped.

"We certainly never got such a greeting." Piper said amused.

"And the man is making us look bad again." Henry said in mock dramatics, looking across at Leo with a frown.

Paige rolled her eyes nudging him in the side, "Shush."

"Okay, so the boys' dinner is in the fridge, you boys…" Piper started when Henry interrupted.

"We're buying pizza and beers."

"No strippers, Henry." Paige said in a warning tone, as Prue giggled at her newly required brother's-in-law look of innocents.

"Why am I the one getting the look?" Henry said.

"Cause despite the fact that you work with the law, you seem to go blindsided by such juvenal things." Paige pointed out.

"You're a lawyer?" Prue asked curiously, following her family as they made their way into the living room, and taking a seat next to Leo and Piper.

"No parole officer." Henry corrected, "What do you do? I mean…"

Prue smiled reassuringly at his discomfort, "Its okay. I was a photographer."

"Really? Paige's an artist."

Prue's eyes widened, she looked over at her youngest sister who was blushing slightly at Henry's words, "I'm hardly an artist…I draw on occasion."

"Oh Paige is being modest!" Phoebe dismissed, "A few Christmases ago, she drew Piper and I each a picture of all of us."

"I still have mine hanging in my room, it's the only picture I have of all four of us." Piper said smiling at her now red sister.

"Four? I was in the picture?" Prue asked touched.

Paige shrugged, "I stole a picture of the three of you, from on the mantel…I figured they would like it…that and it was the first Christmas after I quit my job so money was low."

Prue laughed, "At least you did better than Phoebe."

"Hey that was a long time ago! I would just like to point out that people get more than just a card now." Phoebe said indignantly.

"I'm just teasing Pheebs." Prue said in amusement.

Leo looked back and forth between his wife and her sisters and smiled, he stood up pulling Piper along with him, "Why don't you girls head on out and catch up?"

Piper smiled when Paige spoke in a teasing tone, "Why Leo I didn't know you had it in you, running us to see a stripper….tsk tsk."

"No!…I…Piper." Leo said in a groan, as his wife laughed at his expense.

"Oh Leo you haven't changed a bit." Prue said in amusement, patting him on the arm, "It's a nice comfort."

Leo smiled at her; while Phoebe as well as Paige also stood up, Phoebe being the first to speak, "Okay boys we'll see you tomorrow evening for the rehearsal dinner. Mr. Mitchell I want my fiancé in one piece you hear me?"

Henry held up his hands in I mock defense, "Alright I hear you…but I would like to point out, I wasn't the one to run the four of you."

Paige laughed giving him a brief kiss, "Yes, but some how when it involves anything with legs or boobs, you seem to lose all sense of thought."

Henry smirked at her, "Well you do have that power over me."

"Ew." Phoebe whispered to her eldest sister as Piper rolled her eyes, "Okay people children in the room, control yourselves."

Prue laughed as her sisters all said goodbye to their respective husbands, and soon-to-be husband, then Piper said goodnight to her boys, "Okay have fun…just not too much." Piper said in a warning tone, giving Henry one last look.

"Are we taking the car or that potion?" Prue asked curiously, as her sisters grabbed their bags.

Piper smiled, slipping on her jacket, "Sweetie, we take the Halliwell cosmic taxi."

"The Halliwell what?" Prue asked confused.

"That would be me." Paige said dryly, as she walked back into the foyer, her overnight bag draped over her shoulder.

"You orb?" Prue asked, then shook her head, "Of course you do…you're part whitelighter."

"Yea, lately it's been more whitelighter than witch though with d…" Paige started, but was silenced by Phoebe clapping her hand over the younger woman's mouth.

"No speaking of the d word Paige, we are not going to jinx my wedding."

Paige rolled her eyes, as Piper grasped onto Prue's arm as well as Paige's, "Fine. Are we ready ladies?"

"Lets go!" Phoebe said excitedly, as the four women dematerialized in bright white and blue orbs.

* * *

"Okay, so not accustom to that." Prue said in a daze, grasping onto a near by couch.

"Sorry." Paige said sheepishly, watching as her oldest sister took a seat to steady herself, "I figured you'd be use to that."

Prue shook her head; "We never really used Leo for that back when I was alive."

"Yea I think we only started that when you came." Piper said amused, "I mean I did it all the time but they…"

"Aw Piper you just sent my mind straight to the gutter there." Paige protested, "Ew."

Piper rolled her eyes, "Says the five months pregnant woman."

Paige stuck her tongue out at her sister as she plopped onto the sofa, her hands immediately resting on her swollen stomach, "So ladies, what's the plan for the night…can I just point out that I am eating for three…so food needs to be a top priority."

"Paige food has always been a top priority with you, even before you were pregnant." Phoebe said amused, situating herself next to her ever-expanding younger sister.

Piper grinned going to sit on the single seat with Prue, both sisters, shifting continuously until they were both comfortable, limbs draped over each other, "She does has a point."

"In Paige's defense, she has been living with you for the past five years, Piper, that alone would make anyone change their priorities where food is concerned," Prue pointed out looking across at her youngest sisters, who were also leaning onto each other, glad to see the Halliwell, lack of acknowledgement of personal space was still evident with her sisters.

"My point exactly!" Paige said gesturing to her sister, "It's a good thing you did have to make potions all these years or else Phoebe and I would be 200 pounds…although I wont be surprise if I reach there with these two."

Her three sisters giggled at the thought when Prue spoke, "Poor Leo would surely be 200 pounds too."

Phoebe nodded vigorously, "Oh yea…remember that time when we got infected with the deadly sins? He got sloth and he was a slob!"

"More like a bum." Piper said dryly.

"Oh I remember that story!" Paige exclaimed, glad to be able to contribute to the story, "Piper got greed…if that's not Piper to a tee I don't know what is."

"Hey I am not greedy!" Piper said indignantly.

"I think she means you do tend to obsess a bit." Prue said, remember all to well having this conversation with her sister.

"I think we all got the exact sins that described us…I wonder what you would have gotten." Phoebe said to her youngest sister in thought, she looked across at Piper.

"Mm it would probably envy." Paige said thoughtfully, "You know with me being adopted and all."

Piper and Phoebe nodded in understanding also knowing not to encourage the topic, which depending on Paige's mood at the moment could still be a sore subject. Prue immediately picked up on her sisters mood and decided to change the subject, "So Paige what weird ass things have you been turned into since becoming a witch?"

Immediately she realized that was the right thing to say as all her sisters laughed, Phoebe being the first one, "Oh Prue no matter how many things we've turned into…you will always have the award for that one."

Prue grinned sheepishly, "So I'm guess I did not have any temporary brothers the past five years?"

"You turned into a man!" Paige said in alarm, sitting up slightly, "Seriously? Why have I never heard of that one? So what you had a penis and all that jazz?"

"Paige!" Piper exclaimed at her sister's blunt tongue, she shook her head, "Why do I even bother?"

"Man that must have been hilarious." Paige said still in amazement.

"Oh it was." Phoebe said grinning, as Prue shook her head, "I can laugh at it now, but it's not something I would ever do again."

"And I thought turning into a vampire was exciting."

"I think I would choose that over the penis." Prue said truthfully, at which all four women burst into laughter, "So what else? I'm finding it hard to believe that's all that you've been turn into."

"Well let's see." Paige said thoughtfully, as she began to count them off her fingers, "I was a nymph…"

"Like a big fairy…kind of" Piper explained at her sister confused expression.

"A goddess that was fun." Paige said with a grin, "Shrunk to three inches…is that it? That can't be it."

"Superheroes." Phoebe chimed in.

"Snow white." Piper added in.

"Or that's right." Paige said she looked at Prue, "Phoebe was the one that got stuck with the wigs though, a genie, a pumpkin, Robin hood's lady, a mermaid."

"A genie? Really? Did the two of you not learn from the last time?" Prue asked her sisters.

"Lapse in judgment don't kill me for that!" Phoebe protested, "Besides Chris was the one making wishes left right and center."

Prue quirked an eyebrow at that, "You're blaming your two year old nephew? The one with the 50 word vocabulary?"

"She's talking about Chris' future self, he came to stop Wyatt from turning evil." Piper explained, her tone immediately changing.

This time it was Paige's turn to change the topic, "So what was it like being a dog?"

Prue frowned, "They told you about that too?"

Paige grinned, "Oh no, I actually met you when you were a dog. Piper's spell back fired and Phoebe and I got to take a trip down memory lane…literally."

"All I can say is that fleas are a bitch to get rid off." Prue said

Paige giggled, "Wow you really did get the shorter end of the stick there…a man…and a dog?"

"Seems so."

Piper grinned as she laid her head against her big sister's shoulder; she closed her eyes and just listened to her sisters swap stories of the various things they have been through, when Paige spoke and she knew without even opening her eyes that the question was directed towards her.

"So seriously, what's for dinner?"

Piper opened her eyes, and sure enough Paige was looking at her expectantly, as well as Phoebe, glancing to her left she saw that Prue was also giving her the same look, rolling her eyes she sat up, "Fine, I'll make something. I won't even point out that this is Phoebe's house and not mine."

"Thank Pepper." Prue said in a grateful tone, kissing her younger sister cheek in appreciation, Phoebe and Paige also chiming in, voicing their own gratitude.

"Yea, yea. I always knew you people only loved me for my food." Piper said dramatically as she stood up heading towards the kitchen.

* * *

"She did _not_!" Paige said between gasps, slapping her hand down on the counter, her entire body shaking from laughter, "Stark naked?"

Prue grinned from her seat on the opposite side of the island, her fork still in her hand, "Yup. A little shake and Phoebe was out of the bathroom in two seconds flat. Naked as she was born."

Phoebe sat next to Prue, by now giving up to even contradict what her sisters were saying, but her face was still beet red from embarrassment, "I had on slippers."

Piper laughed as she took a sip of her soda, "Oh Pheebs that so besides the point."

"Talk about indecent exposure." Paige quipped, still giggling every time she thought about it, she then smirked when she glanced at Piper, then back at Prue, already figuring out that her oldest sister had absolutely no qualms on telling their sisters' embarrassing stories.

"So what about Piper? No indecencies? Does my hard ass big sister have a _bad_ side?" Paige teased her tongue rolling at the word bad emphasizing exactly what kind of bad she had in mind.

"No you saw the worst of it…and that wasn't even me I was possessed." Piper pointed out referring to her table-dancing incident.

"Oh please Piper, do we need to remind you of your tryst with our handyman?" Phoebe teased, getting the exact reaction she was looking for, that is the slight blush that crept up on Piper's cheek.

"Piper!" Paige said in mock horror, "You took advantage of poor Leo?"

Prue giggled at Piper's look of horror, "I did not! You guys are exaggerating."

"Piper." Prue pointed out.

Piper flung her hands up in defeat much to Paige's amazement, "Okay fine…it was one time though…well at least what you guys saw."

"Oh!" Prue and Phoebe exclaimed loudly, Prue whistling while Phoebe clapped as she spoke, "I always knew you had it in you sis."

Piper rolled her eyes, as Paige looked at her mischievously, "So?"

"She use to freeze him!" Phoebe chimed in.

"Phoebe!" Piper protested.

Phoebe shrugged undeterred by her sister's protests, "What if I had your powers I would do the same."

"Phoebe!" Prue exclaimed, as Paige mouth just widened in amusement, and Piper just shook her head her long hair doing nothing to hide her red cheeks from her earlier declaration.

Prue giggled, "Okay so since we have thoroughly embarrassed Piper _and_ Phoebe, what about you Paige?"

Paige shrugged nonchalant, "Oh I don't have anything embarrassing."

"Pfft." Piper snorted in disbelief, "Lies…uh I seem to remember someone orbing out right in the middle…of you know…"

"Oh! What is it with the two of you and the freezing up?" Phoebe asked Paige and Piper in amusement, caught onto her words and then giggled apologetically at the older one, "Oops, sorry Pipe."

"Hey we're talking about Paige here!" Piper protested hating the fact that the focus somehow reached back onto her.

Paige shrugged sheepishly, her cheeks now red, "I was nervous so sue me, its not like I took advantage of my nervousness." She said this giving her older sister a pointed look.

Piper huffed, "Oh it was one time... damn that's a lie too."

"Piper!" Phoebe and Prue exclaimed in surprise, Prue took Piper's cup sniffing it, "Are you sure you didn't put anything in this?"

All the while Phoebe hugged Piper, "Oh I am so proud!"

Piper rolled her eyes pushing off her sister, "Stop it."

Paige giggled, taking a sip of her chocolate milk, "Piper I have this entirely new respect for you…dude."

"Three of you make me sound like I was a prude."

Prue, Paige and Phoebe exchanged similar looks when Paige laughed out, "Well you proved us wrong then."

Piper huffed, but decided not to comment, Prue grinned though, "And here I thought you just changed since I died, but you've always been like that."

"Okay I thought we were talking about Paige?" Piper protested yet again

"As fun as this is though, she's right…so little sister what other secrets do you have?" Prue asked teasingly

Paige smiled slightly at the title, but shook her head, "There's nothing really…I mean who can beat Piper having her way with the handyman?"

Piper laughed, "Oh nice try… not going to work sis."

"Okay…so as you both know." Paige said gesturing to Piper and Phoebe, "When I was with Richard I use to orb home for…well for lingerie."

Prue shook her head in laughter, "If that's not personal gain..."

Paige grunted, "Well you know how that always comes back to bite us in the ass? Well it did for me."

"Oh…what happened?" Phoebe asked, holding back the inevitable laughter that was rising in her throat.

Paige narrowed her eyes at her sister but grunted out anyway, "I accidentally orbed in front of Leo and Chris…completely naked."

"What?" Piper exclaimed in shock. While Phoebe and Prue were shaking with laughter, "How do you accidentally do that…my poor son."

"I orbed in the washroom, I sensed to see if anyone was home, but I forgot it only worked with you and Phoebe." Paige said sheepishly, her fair skin now a rosy shade of red.

"Oh! That's why the two of them couldn't look you in the eye for weeks?" Phoebe asked bubbling with laughter.

Paige shrugged sheepishly, "Most likely, god the poor kid really did need therapy."

Piper shook her head, "Leo never even…not that he would."

"Now remember Piper I saw…all of Leo, he knew to expect something like that when he moved in with three women." Prue pointed out.

"So true. I walked in on him already." Phoebe said sheepishly, holding her hands up at Piper's astonished expression, "That was when you guys got married remember? Oh that happened twice though."

"Oh that's true." Paige said thoughtfully, remember yet again, the time that Piper spell took them through time, "Then again I walked in on the poor guy too."

"What? When?" Piper asked shocked.

Paige shrugged, "Oh years ago, before Wyatt was born. It never bothered me, I mean we were living with the guy, that was expected."

"She's got a point, we never really cared how we dressed in front of Leo, so it never bothered us if the tables turned." Phoebe pointed out

"One was more entertaining though." Prue said with a grin, only to get a rise out of her younger sister, and when it did she just giggled.

Piper rolled her eyes, "Why didn't you guys just say something?"

"Why? He was living with us Piper, its not like he was some random guy." Phoebe pointed out, "Besides its _Leo_ he's been like a brother for all these years…"

"Except when you wanted him for yourself." Prue teased.

"Oh that still disturbs me." Paige said with a shudder.

Phoebe grunted but then looked at the clock hanging above the fridge, "Oh! It's after four in the morning!"

"What?" Piper said in shock looking at her watch, "We've been talking all night."

Paige suddenly yawned, "I'm surprised I'm even up, normally my lights are out by 9…oh I sound so old."

Piper rolled her eyes, as she placed all the empty cups in the sink, "It just the pregnancy, no need to panic…ma'am."

Paige grunted, "It's not funny Piper."

Piper and Phoebe both giggled very aware of their sister's ongoing neurosis about getting old, Prue though looked on slightly confused, "I'm lost."

"Paige is neurotic about her age." Phoebe explained with a laugh, "She's going to be the big 3 – 0 this year."

Prue smiled slightly, "Oh, I didn't realize you were that young."

Paige grinned, surprising her oldest sister by engulfing her in a hug all the while she looked across at her other sisters, "Oh, she's so my favourite now."

"Why am I even surprised?" Piper said with a laugh shaking her head, she suddenly yawned loudly, "Okay ladies as much fun this was I'm beat."

Phoebe grinned, "I'm gonna second that…okay so Piper and Prue you guys will take the guest room? Pipe you know where all the stuff are right?"

Piper nodded, going to hug each of her younger sisters, "Yea. Night guys. Try not to kick each other to death."

"I can't move as fast anymore." Paige said with a laugh returning her sister's hug, "Besides I don't kick."

"Ha! Paige I shared a bed with you once, you move like you're in the middle of a battle." Piper said dryly.

Phoebe giggled wrapping her arms around Prue's mid section, "Well it's a good thing I have a king size bed then…"

She suddenly grinned brightly and looked across at her sisters, "Wanna make this an official sleepover? Like when we were kids?"

Prue and Piper exchanged similar expressions, immediately agreeing, Piper though looked across at Paige's confused expression and smiled, "It's up to you sis, you're the one housing two babies."

"You mean all of us sharing the bed right? Not getting sleeping bags and camping out on the floor…cause if I go that low I don't think I can get up." Paige said as and afterthought.

Piper laughed, dropping her arm over Paige's shoulder, "Yea we meant the bed, not the floor."

Paige grinned, "Sure! Can I go in the middle though, I tend to topple over these days when I prop myself up."

"Sure thing Paige.", her three sisters laughed wholeheartedly at the thought as the four Halliwells made their way towards Phoebe and Coop's bedroom, once hitting the bed, all four fell asleep instantly.

* * *

_So what do you guys think? This chapter had to be split into two, because Prue coming is such a significant thing, the sisters bonding needed a chapter on its own. I'll try and get the second chapter up in a few days or so._

_Second Part: Phoebe's wedding day finally reaches, will her hopes of a demon-free wedding be fulfilled?_


End file.
